Blog 60 - 5. März 2009
Zeitraum: 4 - Tag nach Ausstrahlung der sechsten FolgeTHE MUSIC OF BEING HUMAN: SOUNDTRACK TO THE END Garret Keogh - 5. März 2009 THE MUSIC OF BEING HUMAN: SOUNDTRACK TO THE END 600px|center For the last time Colin Teague, the fantastic director of Being Human episodes 5 & 6, talks us through the music that brought the series to an end... Episode 6 the final showdown.... Once again our composer Richard Wells must be given huge credit for producing a truly mesmeric score. So to start... Duffy's Mercy - I wanted to use a cafe which gave us a late night sixties milk-bar feel and the Duffy track compliments the visuals of this mood perfectly. Now, I know a couple of you clued up bloggers have pointed out the track is under two years old thus how could it be playing in a sequence set two years previously... well, good point... but, I reckon it was probably a local late night radio station playing on the radio in the cafe who were promoting talent/new bands to watch out for, and as everybody knows, most of the music aired today has been about for at least eighteen months, two years... well, that's my theory and I'm sticking to it. The following piece outside in the alleyway is a piece we also reprise later during the goodbye sequence in the house. It's kinda haunting and timeless and was inspired by a track from a cult film... (10 points if anyone can guess the title) it draws us into the characters and there emotions beautifully, then to cut hard into the hospital with the raw 'Where is Home' by Bloc Party, as Mitchell is rushed through the corridors of the hospital into emergency and with it back to present day makes for a strong complimentary opening of visuals, dialogue and score. The Elvis Costello track 'Baby Plays Around' is all down to our illustrious writer Toby Whithouse. He wrote the death of Josie scene with the track in mind and I had it in my head when we shot the sequence. I'm a big fan of Costello so am very happy with both the music and end result x Johnny Cash - 'The Man Comes Around' credit is due to our ace Producer Matt Bouch for this track, he came into the edit after having watched a rough cut and suggested we try Johnny Cash over the Herrick / Mitchell sequence just to give it a left field approach and it worked a treat. There are obviously loads of score moments i could mention individually but instead I will offer up a sequence of scenes and music, from Mitchell meeting Herrick outside the police station through to him talking to George and Annie back at the house, George visiting the priest, the argument at the house and ending with George visiting Herrick at the funeral parlour with another round of Michael Crawford thrown in for good measure just for Nana... A very understated score but beautifully executed x x x looking forward to series two.... smiles ct Episode Six Track & Artist Mercy - Duffy Where is Home - Bloc Party Baby Plays Around - Elvis Costello The Man Comes Around - Johnny Cash The Holy City - Michael Crawford (Note - The BBC is not responsible for the content of external internet sites.) Übersetzt nach: Zurück ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- WEITER